Dragon Ballz/Super/GT Power Levels and Multipliers Wiki
Welcome to the Dragon Ballz/Super/GT Power Levels and Multipliers Wiki Here I'm using my own theories and commonly know power levels and multipliers to make a power level list for those who are interested. Multipliers and Power Levels Multipliers ----KaioKen: Base x N (N=Level of kaioken, min of 1.5) Great Ape: Base x 10 Golden Great Ape: Great Ape x SS Multiplier Super Saiyan: Base x 50 Super Saiyan Grade 2: SSx1.5 (Or 75x Base) Super Saiyan Grade 3: SSx2 (Or 100x Base*Note that this increase is only to raw power, Speed does not benefit it) Mastered Super Saiyan: Base x 80 Super Saiyan 2: SSx2 (Or 100x Base) Super Saiyan 3: SS2x4 (Or 400x Base) Super Saiyan 4: SS3x10 (Or 4,000x Base) Super Saiyan God: Base x 600,000 Base Form God Ki Infused(Saiyan Beyond God): Base x 1000 Mastered Super Saiyan God(Ability to go God at will): SBG x 50 Super Saiyan Blue: SSGx50 Mastered Super Saiyan Blue(The form Goku use's in the manga against Zamasu): SSGx80 Super Saiyan Blue Evolution(Vegeta’s Transformation): SSBx1.5 Ultra Instinct: Base x 800,000 Mastered Ultra Instinct: Base x 1,000,000 Fusion: (Ax2)x5 *A is the power level of the weakest fighter* Potara Fusion: A+BxC *C=Compatibility Bonus/Plot Bonus XD* Mystic: Base x 2,000 Sagas Frieza Saga Frieza: 530,000 * 2nd Form: 1,060,000 * Frieza(3rd Form): 1,590,000 * 4th Form(1.7%): 2,120,000 * 4th Form(4%): 4,800,000 Vegeta(Zenkai): 2,400,000 Piccolo: 1,350,000 Goku: 3,000,000 * KK2: 6,000,000 * KK10: 30 Million * KK20: 60 Million * KK20Kamehameha: 87 million Frieza(25%): 30 Million * 50%: 60 Million * 83%: 100 Million * Weakened(Spirit Bomb): 84 * Full Power: 120 Million * Drained: 95 Million Goku(Weakened): 850,000 * Angry: 2.5 Million * Super Saiyan(80%): 100 Million * Super Saiyan (100%) 125 Million King Cold: 110 Million Mecha Frieza: 130 Million Trunks: 3.2 Million * Super Saiyan: 160 Million Goku: 3.8 Million * Super Saiyan: 190 Million ---- Android Saga Android 19: 160 Million * Energy Absorbed: 220 Million Android 20: 170 Million Goku: 5 Million * Super Saiyan: 250 Million * Sick Super Saiyan: 170 * Energy Drained: 110 Million * Sick: 300,000 and going down slowly Piccolo: 140 Million Vegeta: 5.2 Million * Super Saiyan: 260 Million Android 18: 260 Million Android 17: 280 Million Android 16: 320 Million Trunks: 4.4 Million * Super Saiyan: 220 Million ---- Cell Saga Piccolo+Kami: 260 Million Imperfect Cell: 210 Million * Humans Absorbed: 325 Million * Semi-Perfect Cell: 605 Million Vegeta: 8.6 Million * Super Saiyan: 430 Million * Super Saiyan Grade 2: 645 Million Trunks: 8.2 Million * Super Saiyan: 410 Million * Super Saiyan Grade 2: 615 Million * Super Saiyan Grade 3: 820 Million Perfect Cell(Warm Up): 850 Million * Post Warm Up: 1 Billion Goku: 18 Million * Resting Super Saiyan(10 x Base): 180 Million * 50%( 40x Base): 720 Million * Full Power Super Saiyan(80 x Base): 1.44 Billion Gohan: 19 Million * Super Saiyan: 1.52 Billion Cell: 800 Million * Warm Up: 1.4 Billion * Full Power: 1.8 Billion * Super Perfect Cell: 3.6 Billion Gohan(Angry): 2 Billion * Super Saiyan 2(75%): 3 Billion * Full Power: 4 Billion ---- Great Saiyaman Saga Gohan: 12 Million * Resting Super Saiyan: 120 Million * Full Power Super Saiyan: 960 Million Goten: 3 Million * Super Saiyan: 150 Million Trunks: 3.5 Million * Super Saiyan: 175 Million Vegeta: 28 Million * Super Saiyan: 2.24 Billion ---- Budokai Saga Goten: 4 Million Trunks: 4.5 Million Piccolo: 450 Million Krillin: 3.5 Million Kibito: 550 Million Supreme Kai: 800 Million Gohan: 16 Million * Super Saiyan: 1.28 Billion * Super Saiyan 2: 2.56 Billion ---- Buu Saga Pui Pui: 150 Million Yakon: 1.1 Billion Dabura: 2.8 Billion Gohan(Zenkai): 18 Million * Super Saiyan: 1.44 Billion * Super Saiyan 2: 2.88 Billion Vegeta: 32 Million * Super Saiyan: 2.56 Billion * Super Saiyan 2: 5.12 Billion * Majin: 8.16 Billion Goku: 40 Million * Super Saiyan: 3.2 Billion * Super Saiyan 2: 6.4 Billion * Super Saiyan 3: 25.6 Billion Majin Buu: 10 Billion * Angry: 19 Billion Evil Buu: 24 Billion Goten: 5 Million Trunks: 5 Million Gotenks: 40 Million Super Buu: 38 Billion ---- Fusion Saga Trunks: 6 Million Goten: 6 Million Gotenks: 60 Million * Super Saiyan: 4.8 Billion * Super Saiyan 3: 38.4 Billion Gohan(Post Training): 22 Million * Mystic: 44 Billion Buu: 38 Billion * Buutenks: 76 Billion * BuuHan: 82 Billion Vegito: 1.275 Billion (Compatibility Bonus=15 for Vegito) * Super Saiyan: 102 Billion Kid Buu: 29 Billion Goku: 45 Million * Super Saiyan: 3.6 Billion * Super Saiyan 2: 7.2 Billion * Super Saiyan 3: 28.8 Billion ---- Beerus Saga ---- Goku: 50 Million * Super Saiyan: 4 Billion * Super Saiyan: 8 Billion * Super Saiyan: 32 Billion '''Beerus (Heavily Suppressed): '''60 Billion '''Vegeta: '''55 Million * Super Saiyan: 4.4 Billion * Super Saiyan: 8.8 Billion * Enraged: 88 Billion Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! ---- ---- __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse